1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to position or location estimates of mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a modified present signal mode for use in or with mobile communication devices.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, electronic book readers, portable navigation units, laptop computers, or the like are becoming more common every day. As geographic barriers to personal travel decrease, mobile communication devices play a significant role in allowing society to maintain its mobility. Continued advancements in information technology, communications, mobile applications, etc. help to contribute to a rapidly growing market for mobile communication devices, which have become ubiquitous and may already be viewed as “extensions of the hand” altering the manner in which society communicates, does business, or creates value.
Certain mobile communication devices, such as location-aware cellular telephones, smart telephones, or the like may, for example, assist in estimating their geographic locations by communicating with one or more wireless transmitters or receivers over a suitable communications network. For example, mobile communication devices may assist in estimating their relative locations based, at least in part, on wireless signals received or acquired from one or more base stations, access points, location beacons, femtocells, or the like via a cellular telephone or like wireless network using known techniques. In some instances, however, such as in an emergency situation or like event (e.g., a natural disaster, etc.), for example, a functioning or active cellular or like wireless communications network may not be available.